What Would Happen
by porcupine451
Summary: This is from Max's POV about what would really happen if Fang left her and came back   Oneshot


**A/N hey fanfictoners this story is what would really happen if Fang ditched Max I hope you like it **

**oh and a quick thank you to my betta **

**Disclaimer****: a girl can only dream about owning Maximum ride **

**What Would Happen**

It has been around five years since he left me. Well since he left us, if you're wondering who I'm talking about, I will gladly tell you.

His name is Fang. He was my right wing man. He was my boyfriend.

And recently, he became the father to my two children.

You heard me right, folks. Fang is my baby daddy, the only thing is he doesn't know it since he left.

Here's the story, me and Fang had been going out for about a year when we decided to take things to the next level, if you know what I mean. It was just a few weeks after that when Fang turned up missing. We looked for months searching for Fang but we had to return home because I started getting sick.

We decided to go to mom's house because I was sick and all and she did an ultrasound on my stomach to see if I swallowed a bowling ball or something. Instead she found a baby, or more accurately two babies.

And that was just fantastic news. My mom almost passed out next to the ultrasound machine. But she did and she managed to gather the strength to yell at me for like half an hour about how irresponsible I was. But ohh boy the fun was yet to come because next I had to tell the flock.

Flashback

I was about to walk back into moms house but I hesitated for just a second. I tried to think of the best way to tell the flock, but then decided the best thing to do was to just wing it and try to break it to them gently.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing I noted was that every one was gathered in the living room watching a movie. 'Well that makes my life easier' I thought to myself.

"Hey Max! Your back, what's the prognosis you don't have any disease do you? 'Cause I thought we were designed not to get sick being part bird and all. Come to think of it I don't ever think I have seen a sick bird before just like and injured one what about you?" and that was Nudge obviously. Next up was Iggy.

"So max what really iswrong with you, ya know besides your personality." Smart ass really he has to go and make my day worse by being mean. It usually wouldn't have upset me, but you, know hormones.

"Max what are hormones?" Angel asked me. Damn I always forget about her ability to do that.

"Well Angel, Hormones come from girls when…." Iggy started going into detail about hormones.

Gazzy stuck his fingers in his ears going "lalalalala" while Nudge and Angel started screaming about there innocence, while Ella was just laughing her ass off on the couch.

"I'm Pregnant!" I shouted.

Well that got everyone's attention, they all turned and looked at me mouths open.

"Ah, beautiful silence" I said before grabbing the remote and changing the channel to 'How I Met Your Mother' soaking up the silence at least for this moment.

End Flashback

It had been around four years since then and obviously I had my babies. Since then, two bright, bubbly baby boys who llloooovvvedddd there mommy have graced me with their presence. My first born (by like ten seconds) is Jedediah and my second boy is Hyde they looked exactly the same being twins and all but they had way different hair. Jedediah has my dirty blond hair and Hyde has Fangs jet black hair. Their personalities matched their hair- Jedediah was loud and obnoxious like me and Hyde was quiet and tricky like Fang.

*sigh*

Its times like this when I was just sitting around watching my kids that I really missed Fang. But also at the same time as I watch Jedediah and Hyde grow up without a father I can't help but really, really want to punch him in his pretty little face.

I can see it in the boy's eyes that they miss Fang, even though they never met him.

They go to an elementary school, there in kindergarten, and one day near Thanksgiving their school decided to have a parent's day and well it just didn't end on a good note.

Flashback

First, I was the youngest parent there.

Second, I was the only single parent there.

But the worst part was that kids kept asking Jedediah and Hyde where there dad was, and after I finally got them to calm down and go play at recess, a parent gathered up the nuts to come up and ask.  
>"So you're the twins… parent?" I just nodded yes "So where is your… their father, did he leave you?" now usually I would have just taken the insult because I'm trying to not make any scenes, but she was a ginger so what can I say? She deserved that broken nose.<p>

End Flashback

And there's lots of other things like the missed birthdays, flying lessons, first words (mama both of them I'm so proud!) first steps and so on. But mainly it was that day at school because it was on that day that the boys realized they were different because they didn't have a father. They had the flock and stuff but it's just not the same.

And now were at today, a day that is very important. Ya know why because I decided to order pizza while the flock was out shopping. (Yes because I decided to order pizza) I refused to go with them and decided to instead spend a day with the boys.

We had been building a fort when the boys decided that it couldn't be a real fort without pizza so we ordered some up. It had only been five minutes since I called in the pizza order so I was pretty surprised when the doorbell rang. I got up and left the boys setting up some pillows as I headed for the door.

"Hello" I said as I opened the door.

"Hello Max" My head shot up at the sound of that voice, because guess who it was …

Fang.

I stood there and stared at Fang, but then that stare turned in to a glare and that's when he started to say something, idiot.

"Max I just want you to know I'm really so…" but that's all he got out because next thing I knew my fist was flying towards his face, my bad.

"I can't believe that you think you can come back here after what five years! After you deserted me and the flock! If you had any balls at all you would have never left!" I screamed in his face as he squirmed on the ground holding his nose.

As I continued yelling at Fang both of my boys came to the front door.

"Mommy what's wrong we herd you yelling?" Jedediah said as he clutched his ninja turtle pillow, Hyde was behind him holding his blanket.

"Not much, Jed. I just punched your 'father' in the face." I said to my son nonchalantly and using my little 'finger quotes'. You might think that me punching out people in the door way would have shocked them, first it happened often, and second when I said it was there father they both got these glares on there faces too.

Jed and Hyde both turned to each other at the same time (weird twin telepathy) and then they both turned to Fang who was now standing up staring at the boys in shock.  
>Then the best part Jedediah kicked Fang where the sun don't shine and then Hyde stepped up and punched Fang once again in the face when he doubled over.<p>

Ahhh those are my boys.


End file.
